


all I have is nerves

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding arises over what, exactly, cuddling is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I have is nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mid-Disgaea 4 so if the central conceit of this fic is wrong, welp.

The simple fact of the matter is that like most undead, vampires have no real need for body heat.

Valvatorez is not an icicle, not by any stretch, but if Fenrich dares to grab his shoulder to physically steer him away from whatever foolishness he was about to get into, he will be cool to the touch, at best. For a werewolf, a creature with an active metabolism and high body temperature, it borders on unpleasant.

And yet, whenever Valvatorez takes a seat after a long day and pats the couch next to him, Fenrich doesn’t hesitate to join him and let himself be used as a headrest.

It is a position of comfort and safety, and Fenrich is honored that he can provide both to his master: whether Valvatorez’s cool body leaning against his side is discomforting for him, personally, does not enter into it. Fenrich is used to it now, used to Valvatorez’s cheek on his shoulder now that Val is so much smaller than him. For his Lord Val, he would accept so much worse discomfort, a thousand whippings if that was what Valvatorez desired (even though he knows Valvatorez would never allow it, and that is part of why Fenrich chose to serve him in the first place).

Occasionally, after an exceptionally tiring day, Valvatorez will shift so that his head isn’t against Fenrich’s shoulder, but rather in Fenrich’s lap. When that happened the first time, Fenrich wasn’t quite sure what he was meant to do - but now he knows that Val intends to fall asleep there, and that lightly stroking his hair will help him with this task. So that’s what Fenrich does.

Usually all of this is accomplished without words, or only with idle talk about the day’s events. So when Valvatorez asks, as casually as discussing the weather, “Do you mind cuddling so much?” Fenrich feels like his entire worldview has been shattered.

“...C...cuddling, my lord?” he asks, resisting the urge to pull away from him immediately. That would leave Valvatorez scrambling to readjust himself, and an undignified position like that would not do for his lord, but - cuddling.

“‘To embrace affectionately or lie together snugly’. Would you call it something else?” Valvatorez asks.

Fenrich swallows. “...Certainly I have a great deal of affection and loyalty for you, Lord Val, and this is quite snug, but…” He has no opposing arguments.

“So that’s what it is.” Valvatorez’s quiet confidence is always overwhelming to Fenrich - and the genuine concern for his vassal that follows, always something that Fenrich is touched by. “I know my lack of body heat makes me not the most pleasant to touch, but you’ve never once complained.”

Fenrich can’t bow properly in this position. He settles for bowing his head. “If my lord wishes it, I would do anything, whether that is to destroy your enemies or serve as your headrest.”

Valvatorez’s eyes go wide at what must be a dramatic realization for him. “Is that how you’ve viewed it all this time?”

Fenrich may be a shifty liar, but when asked a direct question from his master, he makes no attempts to hide the answer: “Yes, Lord Val.”

Valvatorez sits up, and with a deeply set frown, he says, “Fenrich, I would never treat my comrade in such a way. The fact that you would even _consider_ that suggests a severe falling on my part.”

“No, I-”

But Valvatorez is already sliding away from him, and though he should feel warmer without Valvatorez sapping body heat from him, there’s a sudden chill in Fenrich’s heart worse than any Valvatorez could give to him.

This is all wrong. Fenrich has thought and said something awful about his lord, and now he must make up for it somehow. In desperation to fix things, he acts impulsively-

Valvatorez startles when Fenrich hugs him. It’s not a loose hug: he’s pulled tight to Fenrich’s chest. “Fenrich…?”

“That you would bestow me with such affection is an honor,” says Fenrich, “that I have ignored and squandered. Henceforth I will never doubt you, or disparage these moments we share.”

He can feel Valvatorez’s smile. “Very well. Things will continue as they are.”

Fenrich couldn’t be happier to hear it.


End file.
